Fighting the Mold
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. What if there had never been a nine tailed demon fox? Yondy brings Naruto to work.


**Note: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first fanfic so please submit a review, I don't care if you hate it, just let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**

**Fighting the Mold **

By Hammy Uchiha

Things had been going downhill for Arashi Uzumaki. Ever since the battle of the bridge, what? two months and half ago, nothing had been going right. He'd lost two of his three students to the war, something he blamed himself for. The third of them was so depressed he barely talked to anyone any more. Arashi paced the floor, head bowed, thoughts cluttered.

Arashi kicked the waiting room floor, scuffing it further. The great shinobi war had finally fought itself to a standstill and peace treaties weren't too far off, but the feeling of impending doom had not broken yet. Arashi sank back into the creaky hospital chair. Nervously he waited; and now he was awaiting the birth of his first child.

A protest was growing within him, he wanted to go right in there and be with Haru when she gave birth to their child. Arashi stood up, about to charge right through the doors, despite the med-nin who had forbidden it. He didn't even manage one step. He sank back down into the chair. What if he made things worse? He would never forgive himself if he did. He rested his head in his hands; all he could do was wait.

That night, the Yondaime was awoken by a nurse. She looked afraid, or sad, Arashi couldn't decide between the two. She fidgeted a moment as Arashi sat up.

"Yondaime-sama, she's dead," said the nurse quietly. Arashi blinked at her. Wait, what? He blinked again.

"Who?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He tried to convince himself that it was someone he didn't know. The nurse looked more nervous.

"Your wife," she answered. Arashi froze, mid-rub of his eyes. His mouth opened, but he said nothing, he couldn't even think. A heavy, oppressive feeling descended upon the Fourth Hokage like a dark rain cloud. Arashi's eyes lowered, looking away from her. He didn't even want to ask about the child. Overwhelming emotions rose up like a threatening sea in his chest. Arashi shivered and stood up. The nurse backed away from the grief torn shinobi. He walked to the window and looked out on the village of Konoha, peacefully sleeping. Dark clouds covered the night sky. There was a thunderclap, and a slash of lightning tore the sky in two. Sadly rain began to drip from the sky, Arashi felt sick inside, why did this keep on happening to him?

Sickly he leaned against the windowsill, and why her? Why Haru? His face broke and several tears trickled down the Hokage's face. Why!

There was a soft whimpering behind him. Arashi wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop; shinobi never showed their emotions.

"Uh…sir?" Arashi turned around to see the nurse holding a bundle. He blinked again.

"Your wife wanted him to be named Naruto," said the nurse offering him the little bundle. There was another little whimper from the bundle as the nurse laid it in Arashi's arms. Arashi looked down in amazement at the little boy with the yellow fuzz of hair.

"Naruto, huh?" he murmured to the little child with big blue eyes. The baby yawned and nestled deeper into Arashi's hold. A faint smile crossed the Yondaime's face. "Looks like, it's just you and me now."

Arashi could not remember the last time he had gotten a decent night's sleep. He woke up early to the crying of Naruto.

"Hush," he murmured picking up the little child and rocking him back and forth. He missed Haru terribly right now; she would know how to soothe their son. Arashi couldn't say he knew too much about babies except that he hadn't slept a whole night since one had come into his house. Gradually Naruto's cries quieted and faded to the gentle breathing of sleep. Laying him back down in his crib, Arashi looked at the clock. 5:34 a.m. it blinked at him. Groaning and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Arashi checked the calendar. _Oh Great._

He had to go back to work today. He would gladly rather be up all night then go to work. Arashi reached for his jounin shirt and tugged it on over his messy hair. Then on came the pants, then the flak vest. With a yawn Arashi messed with his hair a little, until it looked a bit less messy. He picked up his hitai-ate and as Naruto's blue eyes watched him, he tied it around his forehead.

"Just hang on a minute," he told Naruto, and wrapped up his ankles, and pulled on his shuriken holster. "Okay, you ready for some breakfast?" he asked the little munchkin. Arashi grinned and picked up Naruto. The little boy reached to pull on Arashi's hair.

"Goofy little kid," murmured Arashi as he reached the kitchen. Cradling Naruto, Arashi reached for a bottle. As he heated up Naruto's milk, Arashi popped some toast in the toaster. As it popped out Arashi buttered it up.

"Yum, yum, toast," he said to the boy in his arms. After testing the milk's temperature, Arashi sat down and let Naruto drink. Arashi took a bite of the toast. It didn't taste too bad for being about 5 days expired.

As Naruto finished up, Arashi checked the time again. 5:58, he wasn't doing too badly for time, maybe he'd actually get to work on time.

"Okay, Naruto," he said when the boy had finished. "Let's get ready to go."

Dumping the plate, knife and bottle in the sink, Arashi carried Naruto back to the bedroom. Arashi tried to think; they'd be gone for 7 hours or more… but first things first. He changed Naruto's diaper and pulled a clean little orange sleeper on him. Naruto watched with big blue eyes as Arashi packed up a diaper bag. Arashi turned to look at Naruto as he began to make little cooing noises. The Yondaime smiled; _Haru, if only you could see him. _Pulling on his shoes Arashi, realized that Naruto was going to need a coat. Konoha could be brutally cold in the winter, and it was November. He'd have to pick up a coat for Naruto on their way home tonight, until then they'd just have to make do.

Arashi pulled on his own coat, keeping a close eye on Naruto. Then he pulled on the baby sling. Wrapping Naruto in his Hokage cape to keep him warm and tucking him in the sling, Arashi slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. Mentally running through the list one more time, Arashi headed for the door. 6:11, he was still good on time. The instant they walked out the door, Arashi realized the sooner he got Naruto a coat the better, it was briskly cold out. Arashi locked the door behind them and holding Naruto close to himself he went out into the icy morning.

"Chilly out, isn't it Naruto?" he said to the baby. Naruto made a gibberish response. "Mommy would definitely not approve of this."

As Arashi walked he talked to Naruto, who may not have been able to understand but it was comforting to him to hear Arashi's voice.

The street was virtually empty, since it was so early in the morning. Arashi was then surprise when he saw two figures walking toward them. The taller he immediately recognized as Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. That man had given him no break on the issue of Obito Uchiha's (Arashi's former student) death. The second was Itachi Uchiha, Fugaku's oldest son. As they got closer to each other, Arashi saw a third person, a little boy that Fugaku was holding. _That must be the newest Uchiha protégé_. _Sasuke Uchiha._ Sasuke was at least two months older than Naruto.

Fugaku made no acknowledgement that he even saw the Yondaime as they passed each other.

"Was that the Hokage?" asked Itachi when he thought Arashi wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Unfortunately," replied Fugaku.

"He sure has a weird fashion sense," replied Itachi referring to the baby sling and diaper bag.

Arashi heard this and felt a little embarrassed; obviously the makers of the bag and sling had not been counting on a shinobi using them. The diaper bag was blue with yellow ducks on it, accompanied by the leaf symbol.

Sure enough, however, Arashi reached the office on time that morning, at 6:30. The former Hokage, Sarutobi, didn't look please to see Arashi, or at least with Naruto.

"You didn't find a babysitter for him?" asked the Sandaime, obviously displeased with Arashi's appearance. Arashi was almost as annoyed with the former Hokage; Arashi Uzumaki, Forth Hokage, did not have to answer to anyone, he was the top of the food chain.

"I wouldn't trust him with a babysitter," answered Arashi, walking past the Sandaime. He climbed up the spiraling staircase and into his office. It was, to say the least, messy.

"Please excuse the clutter, Naruto," said Arashi with a smile. Taking off the sling, Arashi laid Naruto in a cradle he had had someone bring over yesterday. Things had not been dull since he left. The towering stack of papers in Arashi's to do box was a testimony of that. Kicking off his shoes, Arashi picked up a pen. Now, where to start?

Hours later, Arashi had made little process. Rocking Naruto's cradle gently with a bare foot, Arashi's head sank to the desk. He tried to shake off the sleep that threatened to overwhelm him. A soft whimper from Naruto got him up; Arashi picked up the little boy and then sank back down into his chair. Soon the two were fast asleep.

Around lunch time, Sarutobi decided to check on Arashi. Surely the Yondaime remembered that he had a meeting with the leaders of their allies in 3 minutes. The Sandaime slapped a hand to his forehead when he saw Arashi curled up in his chair sleeping. _Why couldn't he have gotten a baby sitter?_

"Arashi," he whispered poking the big blonde jounin. Arashi murmured in his sleep. "Arashi," whispered the Sandaime a little louder.

"Haru?" murmured Arashi leaning up to kiss who he thought was Haru. Sarutobi, luckily, jumped out of the way.

"ARASHI!" he yelled. Naruto whimpered as Arashi awoke with a start.

"You're not Haru," he said with confusion to Sarutobi. The Sandaime was furious.

"You do remember that you've got a meeting with the leaders of our allies, right?" demanded Sarutobi.

"That's not for another three hours," said Arashi as if Sarutobi had lost his mind.

"No, it's in one minute!" cried Sarutobi. Arashi looked to his watch.

"No it's not….crap!" The Yondaime practically leapt out of his chair; Naruto in arms he ran for the door.

"For the record, you're wrong, it' not in one minute, it' in thirty seconds," said Arashi. There was no way he could get to the meeting room on time. _Wait, that's it!_

"Hang on Naruto, we're going for a ride," he told the child. In a flash of yellow light they vanished.

They appeared in the meeting room just as the clock ticked 12:30. The other leaders looked slightly shocked (or annoyed) at the Yondaime's entrance.

"Sorry," apologized Arashi looking embarrassed. "When you've got a baby, you don't exactly get your sleep during the night time hours," he laughed, a little redness colored his cheeks. The other leaders did not look amused, especially the Kazekage, from the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"What's with the kid, Yondaime-sama?" demanded the Kazekage. Arashi looked more embarrassed. _This just keeps getting more and more awkward._ The Kazekage apparently didn't care if he got a response.

"I have a son of my own," he said. "Back home in Suna about that's kid's age, at least I had the respect to not take him to important meetings."

That really annoyed Arashi, all embarrassment gone; this guy had just _challenged _him!

A female leader cut in then.

"Come on now, we came to discuss a treaty to this war, not start a personal war between Sand and Leaf," she said. Arashi pushed the Kazekage's comments out of his head. He had to stay focused. _Focus Arashi, focus!_

"Okay," said Arashi, sitting down. "Let's get going then…"

"You're seriously going to play Daddy and Hokage at the same time?" said the Kazekage incredulously. _He just won't let it go, will he?_

"Do you have a problem with it?" replied Arashi. The Kazekage was seriously pushing him.

"In fact I do," said the Kazekage; to him Arashi was the worst kind of person, a person who had no respect for tradition or proper conduct.

"What are you going to do about it?" demanded Arashi, he'd had enough.

"I'M GONNA LEAVE, THAT'S WHAT!" yelled the Kazekage standing up. Naruto began to cry. Arashi forgot the Kazekage and rocked the little boy in his arms.

"Hush Naruto, Daddy's here," he murmured softly as the Kazekage stalked off. When Naruto had finally quieted, the Kazekage was gone. The Yondaime felt sick, he had ruined things again. The other leaders were looking to him now. Arashi bit his lip, what was he to do now?

He decided to carry on the meeting anyways. It went much quicker after that and much smoother, Naruto was quiet and the group accomplished its purpose. The leaders filed out, and the only lady among them came up to Arashi.

"It takes a real man to carry a diaper bag," she said with a smile. The two walked out. "The Kazekage was just jealous; he hates how you take everything in stride. He lost his own wife back in January when their youngest son was born," said the lady to Arashi. Arashi smiled his thanks, but was frankly exhausted from the whole ordeal.

"Are you doing anything for lunch?" she asked. Arashi shook his head, no. "How about some ramen, my treat?"

"Are you sure you're willing to pay?" he said. _Is she flirting with me?_

"Hai," she said. Arashi grinned to himself._ I hope she has money to cover my ramen eating._ The two walked out of the Hokage Tower.

The sky was a dark grey as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop. Arashi had unzipped his flak vest and Naruto was now snug between his father and the vest with his head poking out of the top. As they sat down at the shop, Arashi took Naruto out to show to the owner of the shop. The owner smiled, Arashi was one of his frequent customers but since the birth of Naruto hadn't been able to come in. Along with a super sized order of chicken ramen, Arashi asked the proprietor of the ramen shop to heat up some milk for Naruto. The owner brought back the bottle and a blanket.

"He looks a little cold," explained the proprietor of the establishment. Arashi wrapped him up and fed him the milk.

"He's lucky to have you for his dad," said the lady. Just at that moment the owner of the shop brought out the ramen. She watched with amazement as Arashi dug in to the giant bowl of ramen. He saw the astonishment on her face. _This is so awkward, she's treating me to lunch and I don't even know her name._

"Just remember," said Arashi between mouthfuls. "I warned you." The woman giggled and ate her ramen.

After lunch Arashi returned to the office where he managed to get through the towering stack of papers. It took a while but Arashi was a hard worker. By 5:30 he was hungry again and was finishing the last paper.

He picked up Naruto. The little boy giggled as Arashi tickled him. Just then the door to the office opened. Arashi turned. _Not him, again!_

Sarutobi looked annoyed. "I heard about the fiasco with the Kazekage," he said. "Maybe it'd be better for your son if he had parents who could be around all day," said the Sandaime. Arashi narrowed his eyes. _What is he getting at?_ "Maybe you should put him up for adoption," said Sarutobi. Arashi raised an eyebrow, looking at the older man like he was totally insane.

"Yeah right," said Arashi pulling on his coat. The Sandaime was looking strangely at Arashi.

"Think about it," said Sarutobi. Arashi's eye twitched. _Why does he think I'd even consider it!_

"Don't talk to me like you know what's best for my son," said Arashi sharply, Sarutobi had pushed it too far. He pulled on the sling and laid Naruto it in. He slung the diaper bag over his shoulder to a visible wince from the Sandaime. Arashi flashed one of his killer smiles.

"It takes a real man to carry a diaper bag," he told the old man and left.

The sky was getting dark. Arashi shivered in the oncoming night. He spotted the shop, for baby clothing. Of all the awkward things he was forced to deal with, this was the worst. Arashi walked in furtively. Stealthily as a jounin could he moved hiding behind the towering tiers of diapers and stuffed animals.

A gathering of women were fussing over someone's little child. The Hokage ignored them and snuck over to the winter clothing. Trying to judge Naruto's size and how much he might grow this winter, Arashi picked out a coat that was probably too big, and a one size fits all stocking hat. Then he hurried for the home stretch, the cash register. The women hadn't noticed the tall blond jounin yet. _Almost made it…_

Arashi handed over the money and hurried for the door. _Just a little further…_

"Hey who's that big hunk over there?" came a younger voice from the group, all eyes turned to Arashi. The Hokage came to a dead halt. He blushed and turned back at them to smile awkwardly. He recognized one of the women, to be Mikoto Uchiha, carrying none other than the same little Sasuke, Arashi had seen that morning.

"Come on Naruto," he murmured. Pulling the little coat and stocking hat onto Naruto, Arashi hastily made his way for the door.

"Hey, is that the Hokage?" asked one of the women. Arashi couldn't walk anymore. He ran. Once out side and down the street he slowed to a halt. Naruto was giggling again. _I hope I don't have to do that again any time soon._

The street lights were beginning to flicker on, one by one. Arashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Daddy's afraid of all the psycho baby-crazed women," said Arashi to the boy. As he continued to walk Arashi spotted snowflakes.

"Look Naruto!" he said pointing to the white powder beginning to sift down from the heavens. "Its snow," he said. Naruto reached up to touch the white snow. He made a cooing sound, and went cross-eyed as a snowflake landed on his nose. Arashi smiled, he had forgotten how beautiful snow could be. He shivered again, but it was cold out here even with a coat on. He hurried home.

Using the stale bread Arashi made a toasted sandwich. Naruto laid on the kitchen floor. He was learning to crawl. He would go a ways crawling then flatten back down to his belly. He reminded Arashi of a spy.

"_Maybe you should put him up for adoption….._ _better for your son if he had parents who could be around all day,"_

Arashi tried to push the words of the former Third Hokage out of his head._ Once that old geezer gets in your head, you just can't get him out! _ They kept coming back though. Arashi heated up Naruto's milk and then picked him up. Naruto sucked at it contently.

_Better for your son_

Arashi shook his head; he couldn't really believe that…could he? The old man Hokage was feeding him lies… or…. _NO! Stop it, you baka!_ Arashi couldn't think straight. He could balance Hokage duties with Naruto, he knew he could… at least he used to think he could….before Haru died.

Arashi yawned as Naruto finished. Naruto let out a little burp and yawned as well.

"Just hang in a little longer, chief," said Arashi to Naruto. He washed up the dishes and flipped off the kitchen light. Arashi got Naruto ready for bed, in the process shedding his flak vest, jounin shirt and pants and changing into a warm night shirt and pajama pants.

Naruto yawned again.

"Okay, no waking me up tonight, you hear?" he said laying Naruto down in bed. Naruto hugged his little teddy bear, and blinked up sleepily at his father.

"_Maybe you should put him up for adoption….._ _better for your son if he had parents who could be around all day,"_

Arashi shoved the thought away nervously.

"Goodnight Naruto," he said. Naruto was still looking up at him.

"Dada," he said. Arashi broke into a wide smile. _You hear that, Haru? He said his first word!_ Arashi ruffled Naruto's hair.

"That's my boy," he said softly. Sarutobi was crazy. He wouldn't give Naruto up for the world, no matter what some old, retired, geezer Hokage had to say about it.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks.**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


End file.
